What I've done
by Foxeaf
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Bowser Jr had a softer side, and never wanted to really follow in his fathers footsteps? I highly doubt it. But when Jr realizes what bad he has done, how is he going to be forgiven... or punished? My first fanfic, rated T.
1. an exploding beginning

**Authors note**_**: **__This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me please. I'm still getting used to this place.. __

_I hope you enjoy it though! This is basically a 'what-if' sort of fan-fic. __(sorry if some parts make you confused.. I'm not the best at explaining)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters, all belong to Nintendo._

**Chapter one**: An exploding beginning

"Mario!" The struggling princess cried from the clutches of the small, young kidnapper. That kidnapper was by the name of Bowser … Jr, the son of the evil ruler of Dark land, Bowser. He cringed as he heard the famous spring from the jump of Mario, who was trying to rescue the princess again.

"Let her go!" The plumber shouted as he tried punching the koopa on the nose.

"Make me!" Jr dodged the punch and slammed Mario back down with his own punch. He landed on his back with a thud.

Peach gasped at the sight and tried struggling free from Jrs grip. "Hey!" He tightened his grasp, "where do you think you're going?!"

"To help Mario, you little.." Peach yelped as the grasp from Jr's arm over his shoulder squeezed her stomach harder. Jr snickered and held out a bomb infront of him. Not and old Bob-omb, but a real, deadly bomb. Mario gasped as he struggled back up, staring at Jr with the princess in one arm, and a bomb in the other. He was going to explode the castle they were standing in.

Bowser Jr, right now, was standing on the edge of one of the many large cracks in the castle walls and roof, which were caused by a shower of Bomb-ombs that Bowser in a airship not long ago. That attack left only a few, weak survivors. The storm could rain through all of the gaps, soaking the few survivors inside the castle. The survivor outside the castle was a different matter, where the Koop troop are in war against the toads right now through the storm. Lightning flash all round them, and thunder boomed in the distance, just the typical weather for an invasion.

With a small cackle, Jr threw the bomb into the castle, leapt off the edge and escaped.

Mario jumped up and let out a groan because of the pain from the attack. He glanced back at the bomb which had landed behind him. It was counting down…

20…

19..

18..

Mario had to think fast. He jumped up onto the edge, and looked back once more.

15..

14..

He caught a glance of a familiar, old toad, struggling to even keep his head up. "Toadsworth!" He cried out.

" Don't worry about me, Master Mario.." He said, catching breath between his words. " Your highness needs you!"

Mario wanted to help him, but he was right. Time was running out as he thought. Mario, unwillingly, jumped off the edge and ran as fast as he could. He ran from the bomb, through the large puddles and the war going on. After Peach and Jr.

Toadsworth looked at the bomb through his broken glasses.

3..

2..

He uttered his last words.

"I'm sorry your highness, I have failed.."

1.

The bomb exploded with a roar so loud, you could probably hear it at Mushroom city. It engulfed the Castle, catching many Toads and Toops by surprise. They tried escaping, but it was too late.

Mario, how ever, was far enough to escape the blast. Still running, not daring to look back, he chased after Peach.

Smoke was everywhere, with debris getting blown everywhere. Through this, the heavy wind and rain, there was something could catch your eye emerging from the smoke.

A small, grey, fake moustache getting blown around in the wind.

**End of Chapter**

_Well, what do you think? Did I go well? :D I hope you enjoyed it._


	2. a fallen hero

**Chapter two: A fallen hero**

The rain poured down onto the silent, gloomy kingdom. A bomb had exploded a castle to bits just a few moments ago, but only three had escaped.

Two of them, how ever, were in the middle of a fierce fight.

Bowser Jr, wounded and sore, gave out a final punch at Mario. Mario tried defending, but he was too weak and the punch made him skid across the ground, leaving small stains of blood in the puddles. He didn't move.

Peach cried out. Tears rolled down her cheeks, getting joined up with raindrops. She struggled free from Bowser Jr (or did he let her go? ) and ran up to the fallen hero.

"No please.." she breathed, falling to her knees next to him, " Mario, please wake up.." The princess started to cry. She held Mario's hand with both of hers, and sat there, praying... Hoping he was alright.

Jr's heart sank. What had he done? He never wanted to kill Mario, just fight him because...

Bowser Jr cringed as his head hurt while he thought. He had never realised the real reason why he hated that red plumber so much. Was it because he was always stealing his mother away?

No, he knew Peach wasn't his mother. But, even so, he hated seeing her cry, which is why he let Peach go on that galaxy adventure. Well, he didn't just let her go, it was more of a push off the edge. Why did he do that? It's not the best way to say sorry to someone. But Jr couldn't help it, he was raised that way. He didn't want to let down his father.

…And speaking of the devil.

A monstrous snicker came from behind. "I knew you could do it" Bowser grinned evilly, "Good work son." Jr only glanced at him for a second, then grunted and turned away. It may have looked like Jr didn't care about Mario, but really, he did. He hoped Mario was still alive, and he was.

Mario coughed weakly as he opened his eyes and looked up at Peach. "Don't cry princess…" he whispered, forcing a smile but cringed because it hurt. Peach smiled back, Bowser growled and Jr smiled, then frowned. Bowser stomped up to the princess and the plumber. Mario tried getting up, but he couldn't.

"Your days are over!" he shouted and punched Mario, sending him once again across the ground. Peach gasped in horror, and then cried out his name.

Jr watched in fear, fear of the fact that Mario had just been killed, fear of how much it's hurting Peach, fear of what his father would do if he told him to stop…

**Soo, how was that? ( baaad xD )**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm working on it!**

**(PS. It's called 'what I've done' because it's named after that song 'what I've done')**

**(PPS. This is my first tragedy. O_o )**

**(PPPS: why do I keep killing everyone!? :0 kidding)**


	3. full of guilt

**OHNO!**** Sorry that it took a very, very, very, VERY long time to update, I lost the story ._. (AND the computer keeps on shutting down by itself D: )So, I'm just going to have to improvise… **

"What did you do?!?" Peach shouted. She started to run towards Mario to help him, but Bowser grabbed hold of her arm. She tried struggling free.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted, "We have a kingdom to rule!"

He tossed Peach onto his shoulder and trudged towards the castle. He growled at Jr as he passed him.

Jr looked back at Mario; he was just laying there… still. Was this all his fault? No.., it couldn't be, it was his father who had the last blow… the attack that…

Guilt struck Jr's heart. He felt like crying, but Bowser wouldn't be too happy about that.

"You have failed me, son." Bowser said to Jr from behind. Jr snarled. The statement hurt, but he has been told that before. He took one last look at Mario and began to follow his father's footsteps towards the castle. It was quite a walk, but there was nothing that would get in their way because almost all of it was destroyed.

The three figures moved silently across the landscape, the only sound was their footsteps and Princess Peach sobbing as she was being carried away. She had lost everything, the kingdom, her people, her friends, her …only love.

Bowser Jr watched the princess cry in front of him as they walked. Unlike his father, he felt pity and sorrow, which was very rare for him… and he didn't like it. He knew he was always so selfish and arrogant, the way his father raised him. Maybe today he could change that.

**That is all for now. ******

**Again, I'm sorry for the lateness…heh heh _ **

'**..,.only love' lol XD**


End file.
